What They Both Desire
by SecretTreasure
Summary: It's been some time since Yusei and Jack Atlas have last seen each other. There is something they must do, something they have both been longing for since they parted ways.


Note: not actually my story, a friend asked me to post it here.

* * *

><p>During the brief ten days he spent in Neo Domino City, Jack Atlas barely slept, barely ate and just barely held on to his title of King of the World he had acquired seven years ago, after the gang had defeated ZONE. He wished multiple times for the time manipulating abilities his old enemies possessed, so that he wouldn't be so tired anymore, so that he would have time to spend with Carly.<p>

But there was one thing he still had to do in that city. One thing he simply couldn't put off; one thing he had to do every time he came to Neo Domino City and that not even God was allowed to stop him from doing.

He entered Dr. Yusei's house thinking that perhaps it was time for the scientist to move to a different place. Jack enjoyed the memories that came flashing through his head every time he visited his friend, but he couldn't help but think it was unbecoming of a scientist to live in the same environment a mechanic would.

"You could knock," said Yusei, standing up to greet him.

"I could," Jack acknowledged. "But we both knew I wouldn't."

They stared at each other fiercely. They hadn't seen each other in almost a year, though both were still quite aware of the other's accomplishments. Jack had successfully defended his title in live television against Crow recently that was louded by experts as the greatest match since Yugi and Kaiba's Battle City duel and Yusei had recently published a paper on how to improve momentum even more that was being louded by the press as revolutionary.

Five seconds later, their eyes were still locked, ready to do what they knew they couldn't avoid. What destiny foresaw for them. What they wanted to do more than anything else. What deep inside their hearts, they had been longing for since they had last met.

They sat down in the couch and Yusei tossed Jack a beer.

"What are we watching?" said Jack.

"Explosive Duelists. It's a movie about a duelist who explodes things. It's set on the wild west."

"Fucking sweet," said Jack, kicking back and opening his beer. They hit their bottles against each other and drank at once.

"Nice title defense the other night."

There was no need to thank him for the compliment. Yusei knew he would say that. So instead, Jack went on to the next topic of interest.

"Nice revolutionary scientific discovery the other day."

Yusei, also knowing that there was no need to thank the other for the compliment, instead just drank more of his beer, to which Jack responded by also drinking. Yusei joined Jack and also put his feet on the table, still maintaing a healthy distance between the two pair of feet of about one meter.

"Izayoi moved back to Neo Domino city a few months ago, didn't she?"

"Yup."

More beer. The movie's main character headbutted a crocodile, causing it to explode.

"Slept with her yet?"

"I'm not sure I love her."

Jack raised his eyebrows, not in surprise to Yusei's statement as he was known for his hesitation, but for the fact his answer had absolutely no bearing on Jack's question. Yusei, understanding his mistake, quickly fixed it.

"Not yet."

Yusei's phone rang, which prompted him to instantly take it out of his pocket it and turn it off. Jack's phone rang a second later and he reacted very much the same way as Yusei.

"Who was it?" asked Jack.

"I didn't check. What about your call?"

"Didn't check either."

The movie exploded more and more, the realistic 3D blood effects making Yusei not notice that Jack had thrown apple juice at him in perfect timing with the movie. When he finally did, he smiled at him.

"I'll remember that."

"I'm sure you will."

More beer still.

"Yusei, how big are Izayoi's breasts?" asked Jack, without taking his eyes off the tv.

"I have no idea," responded Yusei, not so much as flinching at the question.

"That means during seven years, you always looked at her face instead of her breasts when talking to her. You love her man."

Yusei paused for a second.

"You are right. I love her."

There was no need to thank Jack for solving his life problems. He would do the same for Jack and his friend knew it. Instead of wasting time with formalities, they hit their beer bottles against each other once more. They watched violent movies until night fell, then sealed their promise to repeat their sacred ritual once more next time they met with a fist bump.


End file.
